


Love Shots

by SailorSilverLadybug



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: A collection of stories that revolve around love, friendship, and family.





	Love Shots

"Ami!" cried a petite blonde, in a voice much too loud for the library. Usagi raced through the large room full of tables and up to the bluenette sitting at one with a computer. She slammed a book down onto the surface with a resounding thump, and peered into the amused blue eyes of her friend. "Ami, I need your help!" 

While slightly whiny, Ami thought her friend rather adorable, and she knew her quest was a worthy one. Ami slid the book across the wooden surface of the table and opened it to a page she thought might help her friend the most. She began to write small notes on a single index card, knowing the blonde could only bring one with her. It had to be small, and Usagi would have to discard it before the real test began, but she knew her friend would easily memorize the material. Over the past few months she had been getting steadily better.

She pointed out several ideas, and after many elimination rounds, the two of them settled on six very nice ones. She smiled at her friend and logged out of the computer, excited to see her overcome the challenge. A few minutes later the two teenagers were walking down the street.

"Do you think I can do it?" Usagi asked, her voice a little too high pitched.

"Of course you can," Ami smiled her encouragement. "You've been doing really well lately. I'm sure you've got this." She patted her friend on the back and watched the little blonde steel herself before entering the building. She followed quickly, noticing how many people had already arrived. It was going to be an interesting time, and Ami couldn't wait to see her friend succeed.

"Odango Atama, so nice of you to finally join us," A dark-haired young man said after a moment of intense staring. Ami could tell he was a bit excited to see what everyone had dubbed his 'arch-nemesis,' but who was, in reality his secret crush. She'd figured that out by watching his reactions to her tiny blonde friend, and wondered if he was ever going to admit to himself that he liked her.

"Mamoru-baka." Usagi answered, reaching out to shake his hand. She gave him a cheeky grin, then stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Alright everyone!" Motoki yelled from his position on a table. He stood above them all, ready to officiate. This was going to be a good one, Ami could tell. She looked over behind the counter. Usagi was several points behind for the week. She gulped, hoping today would bring her into the lead. It was Saturday, so the school week was officially over, and Sunday was the day of rewards, unless there was a tie.

"Betting has closed," Minako said, in an official sounding tone, from her seat beside Motoki. Ami shook her head. When had all of them been so deeply dragged into this? Rei was standing behind Mamoru and handed him his card. Ami did the same for Usagi. They had thirty seconds to read their notes.

When the time was up and the cards had been turned in, Motoki lifted one hand. "Usagi is behind by three points and therefore goes first," he announced, to catcalls and cheers. The crowd often rooted for the little blonde. Everyone loved an underdog after all. He held up a sign. 

Round One.

Usagi cleared her throat and practically purred, "Why Mamoru-baka, I never believed someone could be a narcissistic braggart and a befuddled lout at the same time." Cheers erupted for several long minutes. On the table beside Motoki a meter registered the volume, and Makoto held a stopwatch up so she could calculate the time.

As soon as the cheering died down Mamoru spoke with a grin, "Of course Odango, but then again, you know so little it's a wonder you could figure any of that out." The cheers weren't as loud, nor did they last as long. His grin slid a bit, but he hitched it back quickly.

You'll have to do better than that today, Ami thought with a silent chuckle.

Motoki held up a sign. 

Round Two.

"Ah, Mamo-baka, showing your true colors are we? But then again you are a loathsome halitosis-infested abomination to all the senses." Cheers and catcalls filled the air. Tables were slapped with hands, feet pounded on the floor, and across the room people laughed. It was her best insult to date, and they wondered what Mamoru could possibly do to edge himself up in points.

The cheering lasted a long time, and Ami noticed many sodas and shakes were sold in the meantime. She smiled. Motoki was brilliant. This plan had been his best yet. Not only did the two save all their insults for these battles, giving the rest of them a much needed break, but business was absolutely booming, and the two contestants competed for half the pot of money earned in the bets. It was an incredible idea.

Mamoru and Rei put their heads together for a brief moment, and it almost seemed as though they were arguing. Ami wondered what he was about to say. 

Finally the crowd stopped screaming and Mamoru gave a wicked grin. "Oh, but little Odango, you are not only an actual hazard to humanity, but a dull-witted, vapid, feeble-minded simpleton." Even Usagi clapped at that one, though not loudly. Cheers filled the room, along with more stomping of feet and smacking of tables. Ami noted however, that the cheers still were not as loud or as long.

Motoki held up the final sign with a grin. 

Round Three. 

Usagi laughed and pulled out the big guns. "Oh dear! Poor Mamoru-baka. I'm sorry but apparently everyone has realized you are a perverted odiously suffocating bowel movement and a demented mattress-soiling obfuscation of all that is good." She smiled sweetly and patted his cheek. Stepping back she grinned to the room at large as everyone screamed and stomped and cheered. She was enjoying the moment, and Ami only hoped she could win this round.

Mamoru grinned at Usagi, and Ami saw a new glint in his eye. She wondered what possible insult could make him look so happy, and so nervous. She wasn't sure she wanted to be in the vicinity if Usagi exploded, though she hadn't in the weeks since this new contest had begun. He continued to smile through the long moments of applause, then cleared his throat and looked down at his feet.

"Usako," he began, and Ami blinked. His tone was much calmer and gentler than she'd ever heard. A pin could have been heard as he continued, "you are the most incredibly alluring creation on the planet, and are a paragon of kindness and joy to everyone you meet." He was still looking at his feet. The crowd was hushed, as though no one in the room was breathing. Ami saw Usagi's jaw drop, and wanted to join her in the shock, but she had to hear the rest. "I am completely devoted to you, and I would love it if you would consent to be my girlfriend."

No one spoke, moved, or breathed in the several seconds that followed. And then Usagi had thrown herself at Mamoru and collapsed against him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Ami could tell neither heard the cheers and whoops that followed as their kiss continued for several long minutes until they had to separate or suffocate. Even then the two clung to one another, grinning at each other, neither hearing the long cheers and woops that still filled the air. 

Rei was grinning like mad and rubbing her hands together in delight. Minako was winking at a blushing Usagi. Makoto was wiping tears from her eyes. Motoki looked like the cat that got the cream. Ami could only stare, mouth still agape for several long minutes until she began to smile. Finally he had made his move. 

There was a heated debate at the judges table, and Ami wanted to know what was happening, but the crowd was so thick around the new couple she couldn't get close. Instead, she just watched the two new lovers with a grin that started to hurt her cheeks. Finally the crowd calmed enough to hear Motoki ask for attention.

"We've called this weeks battle a win for Mamoru. Though his last round response was not an insult, the cheering volume and length set a new record. However, there is a condition for the win. He must take Usagi on their first date with the prize money, and the two of them must spend all of it, or return it to the hosts of the battle at the end of the evening."

More cheers erupted when Mamoru nodded. But he was so focused on kissing Usagi senseless he really didn't hear any of it.


End file.
